


Happy Birthday, I Love you!

by Malevolance



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (but it was worth it), (writing this made me want to puke rainbows ok), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malevolance/pseuds/Malevolance
Summary: It's Kai's birthday. Sehun goes to wish him happy birthday but blurts out "I love you" instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday,**

**I Love you**

By : Malevolance

 

 

Started on 08/01/2017 at 18:43

Completed on 13/01/2017 at 00:00

 

_ **// Notes //** _

_ **(I actually got lazy and procrastinated a lot :p** _

_ **In all honesty, I finished this in the last two days before his birthday lolol)** _

 

* * *

 

 

Sehun's deep brown eyes stared at the calendar, and at a date that he had circled in red with a bunch of hearts drawn messily. He wanted to scoff at himself for being so silly and so stupid. But now wasn't the right time for second hand embarrassment of his love fool self. Sehun looked at his school bag which contained the present. Kai's present. It was his birthday today, on the 14th of January, a date that Sehun remembered by heart ever since he met Kai. With a sigh and an optimistic mind, Sehun grabbed his bag and set foot out the door. 

Sehun walked to school with a mind imagining all the possible scenarios, practicing for the millionth time his "Happy birthday Kai!" and hoping for the best. He really wanted Kai to like his gift. He has spent all of his savings on it, just to make the boy happy. It was strange, how Kai made him do all these things and made him feel all giddy and happy. It was the first time for Sehun. The first time he has ever felt anything besides amity and platonic friendship and he desperately wanted things to go well. At least for today. With a smile on his face, Sehun tightened his grip on his shoulder strap, and headed towards the school gate that was now in sight.

Sehun arrived a little ahead of time, so instead of going straight to his classroom, he headed for the bathroom to fix his look a bit. The weather was a bit windy and he was sure his hair has become a bit messy by now. He was right. He sighed when he caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror. But it wasn't that bad. Sehun fixed some strands and looked at himself. He looked quite good today. His raven black hair was fixed, his skin looked fine although he was a bit insecure about his many freckles. He was wearing a simple black Hoodie over a white shirt, with black skinny pants and equally black shoes. Sehun really liked black. Everyone liked to tease him about what they call his "funeral" outfits. But it was okay because...

...because Kai said he looked great in black.

Sehun slapped his cheeks at the thought of his crush, hoping he wouldn't blush and make a fool of himself already. After a few glances at the mirror, Sehun deemed himself ready to go to his classroom and wait for his friends, and Kai, to come.

"Okay! You got this. Just be your normal self, maybe try not to be a clumsy idiot and everything will be fine!" said Sehun looking at his reflection. He glanced at his watch and hurried to class.

Sehun walked enthusiastically. It didn't make sense that he was this happy for someone's else's birthday. He quickly arrived at destination and noticed a lot of people were already taking their places and he spotted Kai excitedly chatting with some of his peers. He looked as beautiful as always. Sehun admired his brown locks that moved so effortlessly along with the movements of his body. It didn't help at all when Kai was sitting in front of the window, the sun rays behind him made him look very much ethereal and out of this world. It didn't help when he smiled too, even if his smile was faint and subtle, it managed to make Sehun fall in love all over again. It made the pale boy remember why he fell in love in the first place.

It was about a year ago, in their first year of high school, that they first met. Sehun's group friends was limited to a very loud but cheerful Baekhyun and a cheeky Jongdae. It somehow happened that Baekhyun began dating a guy named Park Chanyeol. Meeting his friend's boyfriend was very overwhelming, mostly because the said guy was freakishly tall, and Sehun found himself tilting his head slightly upwards to meet his gaze. The second thing that marked this meeting was the fact that Chanyeol brought his own group of friends. The two groups merged ever so delightfully and now everyone is hanging out with everyone.

Kai was one of Chanyeol's friends. Sehun swears his stomach clenched the first time Kai said "Hi" to him. Sehun managed to stay calm and collected as he greeted him back. They got along well after that, mostly because they both shared their love for dancing, though Sehun repeatedly claimed he was not as good as the other, and Kai always complimenting him and saying "No! Stop talking shit Sehun, you're an amazing dancer!".

That sentence alone had Sehun's soul soaring high in the sky and happy as the happiest man could be.

Back to the present and enough reminiscing about the past. Sehun found Kai staring at him and realised that he must have stood there like an idiot the whole time and he felt very embarrassed. Sehun’s blush seared through his cheeks and freckles and for a minute he thought his face was on fire. He suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy; even going as far as attempting to hide his rosy features behind his slim fingers. The raven haired boy knew that Kai was probably intrigued, waiting for a reaction or wondering what just happened.

"Alright guys take your seats! Class is starting"

The teacher's voice startled Sehun as he ducked his head down and quickly headed to his desk, all while avoiding Kai's gaze. He bit his lips as he sat down and nervously fetched his notebook from his bag and hoped that his blush would have died down by now. The lesson went on smoothly and Sehun stared with all his might in front of him and focused with the lesson because he knew Kai was still looking at him from the other side of the classroom.

 _"Don't blush, Don't blush, Don't blush!"_ Sehun chanted like a mantra in his head.

Morning classes ended soon enough and Sehun noticed the amount of people flocking towards Kai. It was lunch time and he knew  a lot of people would have prepared something for the birthday boy. Sehun thought he might as well give his present now, taking the amount of people who were doing the same as an opportunity, and as to not embarrass himself too much. The pale boy unzipped his bag and was about to pull out the present when he heard something.

"Happy birthday Kai! Here you go! I got you those limited edition albums you wanted. I'm awesome I know!" said Baekhyun as he handed the CDs to a very excited and happy Kai.

 _"Well, there goes nothing.."_ Sehun thought. He had heard Kai talk about that band he loves and how they were going to release a limited edition album and he wanted it so bad, therefore, he decided to get those for him. Now, seeing that Baekhyun already gave him the same gift, Sehun felt useless. Sad, to be very honest. He looked forward to Kai's reaction when he will hand him those but now, everything is ruined.

Sehun zipped his bag and headed for the door.

"Sehun wait!"

Sehun stopped in his tracks. He turned around to see Kai smiling at him. The pale boy was too upset to smile back.

"You will come to the afternoon dance practice, right?" asked Kai.

"Actually, I'm a bit tired so I'm going to skip it today. Sorry". Sehun gave him a faint smile and headed out the classroom, pacing quickly through the hallway and out the school gates. Sehun was too immersed in his thoughts to hear a voice calling him. He thought about how this day sucked, why did Baekhyun have to purchase the same thing, it's not like he ran out of ideas. Who was Sehun kidding, it wasn't Baekhyun's fault...

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun flinched at the loud voice calling him, breaking his chain of thoughts and turned around. 

Kai was running towards him in full speed and he leaned his hands on Sehun's shoulders to even his breath.

"Goddamnit Sehun, I called your name like a hundred times! Do you not listen?" Kai nagged at him with those fiery eyes and Sehun whispered a "Sorry...".

"It's okay. Uhm..Sorry I lashed out it's not your fault Hun." 

Sehun felt Kai's grip on his shoulders loosen up a bit.

"Are you okay?" asked Kai with worry laced in his voice. He looked at Sehun trying to decipher what was wrong with the pale boy. Sehun sighed.

"I'm..fine. I'm just tired and-"

"Sehun. What's wrong."

"You can't do that to me! I hate when you use your serious voice. Now I feel like telling you and you're definitely going to laugh at me!" Sehun whined and Kai just smiled fondly at him.

"I won't laugh I promise". Kat put a hand on his heart and another was up as if he was taking an oath.

"Today sucks! Okay? Today just sucks and I probably shouldn't tell you this but I was kind of hoping that _at least_ today was going to work out well but it didn't and now I hate myself." Sehun said ,frustrated.

Kai furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why does today suck so much though? I mean...it's my birthday...It's not supposed to be a bad day. Oh! and you didn't even wish me a happy birthday Sehun now that I think about it!"

Sehun thought he might as well wish him a happy birthday now and go home to cry about his miserable life. Sehun opened his mouth to say the two words, but seeing Kai in front of him, clouded his senses and he blurted out something else instead.

"I love you. I thought today was over and that I lost my chance, all I could think was I never told you I love you. What an idiot. I actually wanted to go to you and wish you a happy birthday, give you my gift but...things got stressful for me because I got you the same CDs that Baekhyun did, and It really sucks."

Sehun kept looking at the ground the whole time.

"I can't do anything right. I probably ruined your day, you didn't need me being this emotional and confessing to you. Just know that I really don't expect you to return my feelings. It just...came out."

Sehun hesitantly looked up at Kai. The swirls of emotion he saw there made the pale boy wonder. However, before Sehun could ponder about it further, Kai yanked the boy to him and covered Sehun's mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As their lips crushed together, Sehun felt like he was walking on air. It was magic, the way their lips connected. Kai's mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than the pale boy could have imagined. Sehun brought his palms to Kai's chest and pushed him slightly, enough to break the sweet kiss, enough to stay close.

Sehun opened his mouth to say something but Kai put his warm hands behind the pale boy's ears, thumbs caressing the freckled cheeks, and the words Sehun wanted to say were long forgotten. Kai delved in and kissed him again. 

"You're an idiot." Kai said when leaning back and breaking the kiss.

"What.."

"I love you too. I knew I was going to fall for you the first day we met and, I don't care if you brought me the same gift as Baekhyun because I would love anything you give me Sehun. Anything at all. Heck, I would even throw Baekhyun's gift and take yours if that's what you want." Sehun laughed at this and Kai did too. "I think you loving me is the best gift I would ever receive."

Sehun was overwhelmed how the day quickly turned out for the best, and he smiled at Kai, who smiled back at him. In that moment, it felt as if they were embraced by sweet love-

-and also embarrassment because Sehun suddenly remembered that he just confessed to the love of his life, who loves him back apparently, and they kissed and a lot of stuff needs to be processed right now, thus resulting in Sehun blushing and whining about how embarrassed he is, and hiding his face in Kai's shoulder. The other boy laughed it off as he hugged Sehun and thought about how this birthday was the best birthday of his entire life.

 

**The end**

 

* * *

 

_**// Notes //** _

_**Did you like it? Please let me know in the comments below and leave me some kudos okay ? hehehe** _

_**also do you know how many times I used the word "embarrassed" in this fic lolol** _

_**Thank you for reading you wonderful person and have a nice day ;)** _

 

**Now that this story is over, if you feel like reading more sekai, feel free to check out my other fics!**

**Thank you!**


	2. New sekai fic!

_**hey guys!** _

_**I wrote a new sekai fic and it would mean a lot if you would check it out!** _

Thank you in advance ;)

Here is the link :

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11743833/chapters/26464752


End file.
